Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 3 Rampagers
by HallofOmens
Summary: Thundercats: Hall of Omens - Episode 3 "Rampagers" ft. the debut of Bengali and the debut of Rampagers: Stinger and the Driller


Thundercats: Hall of Omens Episode 3 "Rampager"- Featuring the debut of Bengali and Rampagers: Stinger and Driller!

Scene 1

Buddha is racing the Jungle Cat across the lands of Third Earth. He knows he needs to be focused on what lays ahead of him because it could mean his death but he just cannot stop thinking about what had happened to him back at the Black Tower.

The decorated corpse of the Robber Baron Karnor rose from its seat and hovered in the air. It was almost as if it was alive. What kind of magic could have caused this? Is this someone trying to get into his head? Or did the Karnor find someone to even cheat death itself and now has his concerns on Buddha? Or is this Karnor's one last trap against thieves? Did Buddha play right into some kind of mental trap by Karnor? If say, how can Buddha escape this?! Is it even possible?

Buddha snaps out of his deep thought of the happenings with Karnor to focus on the point of him leaving the Hall of Omens, the Star of Thundera. Buddha slowed down and stopped the Jungle Cat to look over his books once more. He knew them like the back of his hand but he could not be too sure. He has got Fire Rock Mountain in his sights. Fire Rock Mountain and landscape rich in Thundranium. Thundranium is the most dangerous mineral on the planet. It has been deemed "off limits" by the peoples of Third Earth because of its unpredictable and explosive elements. But that is not all. To a cat, Thundranium is deadly. Thrundranium weakens cats. It exhausts them to the point of death. Pro-longed exposure to Thrundranium means death for a cat. And here Buddha is driving straight into the single largest deposit of Thrundranium on Third Earth. Driving to the center of Death itself, on a hunch.

It's by no means a great hunch but when times are desperate sometimes you have to do desperate things. Mumm-ra and the lizard army have left him no choice. Buddha is a great warrior. He can stand head to head with any other warrior on Third Earth and beyond but being able to take on hordes of Lizards with high powered technology and the powers of Mumm-ra and the ancient spirits of evil, is a bit of a long shot as well, Buddha figured. He knew he was good, but sometimes even when you that good you need a little luck and maybe it was Buddha's time to get lucky. When Mumm-ra's ship crashed on Third Earth pieces of the ship crashed all over the planet, spreading out many of the survivors as well as portions of the ship itself.

Not many peoples of Third Earth have ever been able successfully explore much of the portion of the planet known as Darkside because the mountainous regions of Fire Rock Mountain boarder most of the area. Buddha figured if there were survivors all across Third Earth why not be in DarkSide.

There had been many Thunderian treasure seekers that search all over Third Earth without one even coming close to the where abouts of the Star of Omens. Many believed if it was one of the pieces of Thunderian Treasures Mumm-ra kept for his personal collection in the ancient times, it was destroyed like much of the ship and its cargo. But there were cats that believed it was on the ship and the item was on Third Earth. And there was a small sub-cect of archeologists that believed it was indeed on Third Earth and it was located in DarkSide.

Because there is no record of anyone ever making it into Darkside or if they did, they never made it back there is no real knowledge of what lies in the lands. This causes many stories and theories to arise from Thunderians and citizens of Third Earth.

Some believe there is nothing there. That it is just a baron wasteland. They believed if there were survivors in DarkSide there would have been some kind of sign from them by now as to their existence. They also believe that if there were survivors of the crash that their proximity to Fire Rock Mountain and its high deposits of Thundranium would have quickly caused the survivors to meet their end. Due to its toxicity to cats and even to all known inhabitants of Third Earth. Pro-longed exposure even to none-cat species has shown to cause the same symptoms just not as quickly. So it is deadly to all known inhabitants of Third Earth.

But not all believed that theory. Some believed that part of the ship did crash and not just any part. But the part that held Mumm-ra's maximum-security prison.

Mumm-ra kept his most dangerous enemies that he had conquered close to him. He knew he had nothing to worry about if he had them. He didn't just keep them imprisoned; he also kept them sedated. Mumm-ra figured the best sedation was to keep them cryogenically frozen. Time meant nothing to Mumm-ra and he wanted to share that with his enemies.

Buddha was in the frame of thought that if their were survivors everywhere else, why not in Darkside. And if no one has come close to finding the Star of Omens of Third Earth, why not search Darkside. That was, if he could even make it there. He would deal with what lies beyond the rocks of the Fire Rock Mountains. Drastic times have called for drastic measures.

Buddha shut the book he was looking over and took a deep breathe and said "Here we go" and pushed the accelerator down on the Jungle Cat with the highest peak of the Fire Rock Mountains now in his sight.

Scene 2

Buddha knew the Jungle Cat would provide him with the speed and maneuverability he needed to get through the Fire Rock Mountains and he also knew that it would provide him with some protection against the exposure to the Thundranium but how much, he wondered. Would it be long enough for him to navigate through the Fire Rock Mountains and find a way into Dark Side? How long would he have? Would it be hours, days? All these thoughts went through Buddha's head as he got closer and closer to the region.

The closer Buddha got to the area he could begin feeling the effects of the Thrundranium. It was as if the air was getting thundranium proved to be more powerful then Buddha imagined it would be. He wasn't even that close to the mountains yet and he was already feeling its effects. This couldn't be good. Did Buddha make a mistake in coming here? Should he have just met up with Lion-O when he was leaving Thundera and continued on with them? At least he could have done some good instead of seemingly signing over his own death warrant to the most dangerous land on Third Earth. These were Buddha's last thoughts before things to an unexpected turn.

As Buddha drew near there was an explosion in front of the Jungle Cat. Buddha quickly turned the wheel to avoid the flames and thought to himself," what the!?, I'm not close enough yet for this area to have exposed thundranium.

Buddha didn't have time to think long because in front of him and all around him and the Jungle Cat began to rain huge balls of thundranium. Causing massive explosions as soon as it hit the ground. Some of these fire rocks were exploding in mid air. The force from the explosions around it caused the unsteady mineral to combust. The Jungle Cat is engulfed in flames. Buddha can't see a thing. Navigating through this Fire Rock Rain had grown to great. Buddha closed his eyes and pushed the accelerator all the way down, shooting him forward at maximum speed. He figured if it was raining Fire Rocks maybe he could push his way through it. Buddha set the controls of the Jungle Cat to autopilot and grab the control the the Jungle Cats energy blaster. Buddha flipped open a switch with his finger and pressed a button causing a targeting mechanism to open from the seat of the Jungle Cat and position itself and power on in front of Buddha's eye, a feature Buddha was able to salvage from an old Tiger Flyer he had once found. With the Jungle Cat speeding through this thundranium nightmare Buddha began firing at every piece of rock he could to prevent it from striking him.

Chunk of rock after chunk of rock collided with the Jungle Cat repeatedly. "I don't know how much more of this this baby can take" Buddha thought to himself trying to keep the Jungle Cat steady. The Jungle Cat began to bounce wildly as if something was just run over. Buddha took his attention away from firing the energy blaster to see before him the giant rock wall raising above. He quick grabbed and turned the wheel but the Jungle Cat began to bounce wildly again and another wall rose. This one Buddha was not able to maneuver around and hit with the side of the Jungle Cat. Immediately after striking that rock wall rock walls began to rise all around the land. Buddha tried to navigate around all the walls but it was just too much. The Jungle Cat began taking on too much damage as Buddha got closer and closer to the Fire Rock Mountains, and it wasn't going to make it. The raining fireballs continued and increased as he drew closer to the mountains and after one last impact with the front of the Jungle Cat, Buddha lost control. The Jungle Cat flipped up forward and was struck but a wall that was raising and pushed back and began being throwing through stone walls and stone wall, ricocheting through the landscape

Buddha was thrown from the Jungle Cat and crashed against boulder and stopped. The rock protected him from the Fire rocks that were slowly decreasing in number from falling from the sky. Buddha slowly pulled himself off the ground onto his feet. He was badly injured. The weakness that was being caused from the thundranium was only making things worse. But Buddha got himself to his feet. He heard noises all around him. Not of rocks falling or explosions but it sounded mechanical. Buddha could barely see a thing in front of him, he was still dizzy and everything was blurry from the pain he was in. He pulled his sectional staff from around his back to be ready for anything.

He then heard a noise and quickly reflected an energy weapon blast.

"What the?!" Buddha said to himself.

This was followed by more energy blasts that Buddha tried to reflect. He was fast but there was only so much he could do. Who ever or whatever that was shooting at him was shooting at him repeatedly and did not stop. Buddha was injured and could only keep up for so long.

He spun his staff reflecting shot after shot and jumped out of the way of countless energy blasts, all along the mountainous landscape until the landscape got the best of him. When Buddha landed from narrowing escaping one of the blasts the rocks below him crumbled. The slip caused him to stumble and Buddha was shot by the energy blast, and then another, and another. Buddha fell to the ground. He laid there nearly losing consciousness quickly. Buddha then saw a figure approach him, The last thing Buddha saw before his eyes closed and he lost consciousness was figures head lean over his head and growl.

Scene 3

Buddha awoke to the splashing of water against his face. He tried to move but could not. He was sitting upright in a chair with his arms restrained behind him and his ankle to the base of the chair.

"Don't bother trying to struggling. Those restraints are made of Thundranium. I believe you are familiar with its effects" a voice said from behind Buddha.

He turned his head to try to see who had been keeping him held captive but he could not see him. All he could see was a water jug. He saw the water jug be raised and pour a cup of water. Buddha then turned his head back putting his head down.

"Now, tell me why you have come to this mountain" the figure said to the restrained Buddha.

Buddha did not respond. But stared directly out of the front of the dwelling where he could see the fiery inferno that is the Fire Rock Mountains before him. Buddha was somehow being held within a cave in the mountains themselves. But, how? Buddha no longer felt weak like he did as he approached the mountains. He felt fine. How is this possible if he is directly in the heart of the death that is the Fire Rock Mountains. But Buddha could not let see his enemy see him fret. He sat up all night in silence, staring straight ahead of him.

"You have come here, putting your life in danger and you have nothing to say. No reason why? This is not a land where one comes to travel through or sight see. If one comes here, one has a reason. What is your reason, cat? The figure said as he moved around the cave they were in. The figure walked closer to a fire that was burning brightly on the side of the dwelling.

As the figure approached the fire, Buddha could see the outline of his captor. It was dark so Buddha could not see details clearly but he could clearly see the outline of a Cat. A Cat is holding him captive.

The Cat walked to the fire and stood in front of it staring into the flames intently. "I can wait, much longer then you can my friend. It is in your best interest to start talking sooner as opposed to later", the Cat told Buddha.

The Cat then turned away from the fire and began to walk toward Buddha. He lifted his head to look at his captive only to see an empty chair. The Cat's eyes opened wide not believing what he had saw but then quickly noticed standing along the back wall hanging the restraints from his finger.

"Impressive cuffs, but I'm not one for jewelry" Buddha said with a smug demeanor. "Your bluffing about the Thundranium cuffs, if they were I would not have had the strength to get out of them and you would not be walking around this place. So, how about we talk about things Cat to Cat or do you want to do this fun way?" Buddha asked as he turned his arm revealing his sectional staff in front of him.

The Cat reached to his side to grab his weapon. On his side he held a Hammer. As he was about to reach and grab for his hammer he clenched his fist tight and released it putting his hand down.

"Your the first one to ever make it this far, you know that?" The Cat said to Buddha. The Cat walked closer to Buddha putting him directly in the light. Buddha could see that it was not only a Cat, but it was a fellow Tiger and not just any Tiger, but another rare Tiger. Buddha could see that before him stood a White Tiger. The White Tiger put his hand out in front of Buddha and said. "My name is Bengali, welcome."

Scene 4

Buddha looked at Bengali for a minute somewhat confused by him but did not feel as though Bengali meant him harm. So he shook Bengali's hand and said, "The names, Buddha. So how are we walking around right now and not on the floor drooling"?

Bengali chuckled and replied,"The Hammer, it protects us" as he patted his side.

Buddha looked at Bengali more confused now then he was before. What did he mean, "the hammer"? How could the hammer be protecting them? That really wasn't much of an answer Buddha thought to himself.

"Your going to have to give me a little more to go on then "the hammer", Buddha said.

Bengali took the Hammer from his side and spun it around. This is the Hammer of Thundera.

"The Hammer of Thundera?! It exists?!" Buddha interrupted. "Records show it disappearing in the Great Crash".

"That's what we wanted the records to show, the Hammer never disappeared. We disappeared", Bengali replied.

"We? Who are we?" Buddha questioned as he began to look around the cave dwelling for any hidden uninvited guests.

"The Thunderian Masons" Bengali replied as he looked over the Hammer.

Buddha was taken back and did not know what to say. Was Bengali telling him that the ancient myth of the Thunderian Masons was true? Buddha read about stories of these fabled Thunderians in the books of the Hall of Omens.

They were a secret order that existed as long as the planet of Thundera itself. The stories of the Thunderian Masons existed long before Third Earth. They were the original builders on Thundera. They built the Hall of Omens brick by brick as well as the rest of the Kingdom of Thundera. The Thundercats would not exist today if it were not for these ancient Thunderians. These Thunderian Masons were simple Thunderians, no great warriors and were around before the times of royalty and class, they were everyday Thunderian commoners that believed in what Thundera stood for and the Code of Thundera. These were the cats that created many of the Treasures of Thundera. It was their skilled hands that crafted many of these magical items. Their skills were beyond that of other cats of the day. The most skilled of the Thunderian Masons voted amongst them and appointed an unofficial "Leader" to make sure the Thunderian Masons would always follow the path of Code of Thundera. The "Leader" of this secret underground society was named "The Blacksmith".

"The Blacksmith" was the single most skilled Thunderian among the Thunderian Masons. The first "Blacksmith" was named during the construction of the original Hall of Omens on Thundera. A Cat named Cougara was chosen for his skills of building structures and items with such precision, he was able to focus the natural energies within the stone. From that day on The Blacksmiths would choose their apprentice and only the apprentice would possess the Hammer of Thundera.

One night, in a time of unstableness in Thundera's sun, a rock came crashing down to Thundera believed to be from the Thunderian sun itself. A Thunderian farmer found the piece of the hardened cool sun. He was a mason. It looked like a piece of rock he had never seen before and could feel the energy coming from the rock. He quickly took it to a secret room in the Hall of Omens, where the Masons met out of the eyes of the public view. It was there, Thunderian Masons agreed that something must be done with this gift from the Sun.

It was then, Cougara was appointed by his fellow Thunderian Masons as the most skilled builder in Thundera - the "Blacksmith".

After the Blacksmith was chosen, it was agreed that they wanted to harness the power that was granted before them. Cougara knew exactly what must be done. He talked to the clerics and been members of their society and those that knew of "magical" powers. Cougara wanted them to use whatever skills of magic they could to protect him from working with the rock. They knew nothing of the rock other then being able to feel the impressive amounts of energy emanating from it and also make it possible for him to work with the rock. It was not of Thundera and its nature was unknown to all. Cougara wanted to be safe and not sorry. The most powerful cleric and manipulators of magic spent much time blessing the stone and casting spells over the object to protect Cougara from harm and to grant him ease in working with the material.

When the final spell was cast, the cleric called to Cougara telling him, "It's time".

Now that the strongest magic of Thundera were swirling within the rock as well as protecting Cougara he knew he could now finish his creation. He grabbed the, otherworldly, stone and began to chisel away at it. He spent hours working on the stone being distracted by nothing. His focus was on the task at hand and would not be swayed.

After hours of relentless hammering, Cougara put down his tools. He looked at his creation and picked it up.

"It's perfect" Cougara said to himself.

It was from that very stone the Hammer of Thundera was created. The Hammer thrived with the power a Thunderian sun as well as the must power magics of Thundera. Cougara grabbed the Hammer by the handle and raised it high above his head. The Hammer of Thundera glowed blue and Cougara The Blacksmith could feel the powers and energies of the Hammer within him. The Hammer of Thundera was not perfect because Cougara crafted it with excellent precision. It was perfect because in the hands of the right Thunderian, the Hammer of Thundera's powers know no limits.

Scene 5

That was it. That was it right there before him. The mythical Hammer of Thundera exists and it is in the hands of the Thunderian Mason Bengali. This was a lot of information for Buddha to take in. If all this was true it lead him to one question.

"So, where ya guys been the last couple hundred years" Buddha asked. It made no sense. If these Cats still existed way did Buddha never find one trace of them in the Hall of Omens. Not one scroll or writing said a thing about the Hammer of Thundera or the Thunderian Masons being on Third Earth.

"Your Thundera lost its way long ago" Bengali answered. "They turned their back on their own kind, the Tigers, and doing so turned their back on the Code of Thundera. On this mistake, they built an empire taking the best for themselves and leaving the rest for Third Earth to fend for. It separated its citizens based on financial standings, taking away equality among its citizens. That is a Thundera that the Masons would not stand for." Bengali said.

"The Masons took the word of Leo, Panthera and the rest in the early days when construction of the Hall of Omens began. They told what was left of the Masons, who made it a point to let all the cats know of their stand against casting out the Tigers, that after the Hall of Omens would be completed the Tigers would be welcomed back. They just wanted to let them see what their crimes of war had cost them. They wanted them to see a thriving Thundera without the Tigers included and even a monument based on their actions. After the point was made, they were to be welcomed back." This is what they reassured the original Masons.

Taking their word, the Masons helped construct the Hall of Omens. The Blacksmith did much of the work himself. Using the Hammer of Thundera on every inch of the structure. The Hall of Omens was finished well ahead of schedule and became the standing monument of greatness of Thundera. It was the center of Thunderian life. For a great time it was Thundera. And yet, the Tigers had not been welcomed back to Thundera. No effect was even made to open communications with their banished brothers." Bengali explained.

Bengali continues,"This lead to great tension between THe Blacksmith, the ancient Masons and the newly appointed Thundercats. The Masons did not care. They vocalized their disapproval. Masons claimed, "these cats may be cats, but shall never be Thundercats. Many times this incited riots on the streets from arguments between Masons and Thunderian citizens that did not want the Tigers in Thundera. Too frequently these riots ended in violence. The Masons began to become a Thorn in the side of the powers that be in Thundera to get their point across. This caused Thundera to outlaw the Masons. All known members of the organization were searched for and the ones found were imprisoned in Thunderian prisons. All books or their writings were ordered to be destroyed. Their name was ordered out of all history texts and all text. The Thunderian Masons were to be as if they never existed. This was the punishment the first Thundercats declared for Thunderians that created and protected all that they knew before the times of Mumm-ra."

"That seems a bit harsh" Buddha replied while looking out of a window out into the fiery orange glow along the Mountains.

"That's what the Masons thought too. The Blacksmith and what was left of the Thunderian Masons brought with them the items they had and left Thundera. They traveled Third Earth living by the Code of Thundera and helping citizens all over the land. Times were hard and the Masons had no real place to call home. The constant travel in times of hunger and cold grew to be too much for many of what was left of the Masons. Times had grown dark for the Masons". Bengali explained.

"Sounds familiar", Buddha said while squinting and looking out the window.

"Desperate cats, do desperate things" Bengali said.

Buddha laughed thinking to himself how he had thought that same exact thing before. That thought is actually the thought that brought him to where he is right now.

"That's when the Blacksmith decided to go to DarkSide." Bengali said.

Buddha quickly turned his head from the window and had his full attention on Bengali. Buddha was doing the exact same thing Thunderian Masons and their leader had done years before. Buddha learned a long time ago that you have to learn from the past to be successful in the future.

"Did they make it?" Buddha asked.

"They never stood a chance" Bengali explained. "It was a time before they ever knew that Thundranium was toxic to Cats. The few Masons that were left fell one by one on their journey to DarkSide through the Fire Rock Mountains. They had already been weakened and the Thundranium was too much for them. They didn't even know what it was. They had no idea it was its effects they had been feeling. They had just thought that they had fallen ill. It was with the fallen Masons did Cats learn of Thundraniums deathly effects.

"Things don't add up. If the Masons didn't make it, how do you claim to be one?" Buddha asked.

"I never said that all of the Masons had fallen." Bengali said as he walked toward the doorway of the cave. As he talked with Buddha he saw that he kept looking out the window and now his interest had grown. "Just what was he looking at", Bengali thought to himself as he made his way to the doorway.

"The Blacksmith was the last remaining of the Masons. He continued on till he could no longer move. He was not going to let his friends deaths be in vein. The Hammer of Thundera protected his body from harm. But the exposure to Thundranium started to affect his mind. He had become lost in the Fire Rock Mountains. He pushed on until the day he fell to the ground. Below him the ground began to shake and rumble. The greatest of all Masons, the Blacksmith had been too weak to move, all he could do was lay there and bare witness to a truly incredible event." Bengali told Buddha.

"The grounds began to quake and the Great Fire Rock Mountain erupted. The Great Fire Rock is a volcano. It had been dormant for centuries but that day things changed. On that day The Great Fire Rock became active as The Blacksmith lay unable to move. He saw the liquid fire rock flow from the mountain peak down. He rolled and slid down the rocks trying to avoid its path. But he had no more. With every ounce of energy and life he had in him he reached to his side and took the Hammer of Thundera and raised it to the sky. A great Thunder filled the sky and a blue lightening crashed in the clouds reaching and engulfing the Hammer of Thundera. The Blacksmith struck down the Hammer against the ground causing the earth to separate and fall. The liquid fire rock poured into the gorge. The Thundranium would not reach any further. It would not flow toward the civilization on Third Earth" said Bengali.

Bengali continued, " His arm fell above his head and over the side of the rocks. He could no longer hold the Hammer of Thundera. He looked toward the liquid Fire rock running down the side of the mountain. He stared at it knowing that whether it be from it or time, his time had come. He wouldn't survive this day. That's when something caught his eye. He saw something shine in the liquid Fire Rock. He didn't know what it was but it looked like something was floating in it. The Blacksmith watched the object flow down the mountainside, his eyes then closed. He had succumbed to the same fate as the rest of the Masons."

"Put that's when it happened. Something no one ever could have predicted" Bengali said.

"Hate to interrupt, but I don't know how to say these any other way. You know you got bugs?" Buddha asked Bengali.

Bengali thinking Buddha's comment was strange reach the doorway but continued with his story.

"That's when the the Star of Thundera bonded with the Hammer of Thundera. This created a power far greater then any power before it. The power pumped through the Hammer of Thundera. The Hammer raised and the Blacksmith opened his eyes. He then stood completely healed from all of his injuries and it was made clear to him the dangers of Thundranium. He understood it. He understood what it had done to the Mason. He also knew how dangerous it was and what destruction it could cause." Bengali said as he looked out the dooorway.

"The Star of Thundera?!" Buddha exclaimed. The Star of Thundera was the item he was looking for. It was the purpose of his mission.

Seeing what was coming toward them Bengali yelled, " They're not bugs, they're Stingers!". Bengali then stuck his hand out and the Hammer of Thundera flew from across the room to his hand.

Scene 6

"Bengali, the Star of" Buddha began to say before he was interrupted by Bengali. "I hope you are well friend, for WE BATTLE!" Bengali exclaimed as he ran out the door. Buddha followed behind him, spinning his sectional staff around him.

"What's a Stinger?" Buddha questioned as he ran side by side with Bengali to collide with the oncoming bugs.

"They are cybernetic soldiers. They are a biomechanical Dragon Fly species. Perfect soldiers if that is what you want them programmed to be. But there is no way Mumm-ra is strong enough yet to power an army of Stingers." Bengali said.

"Don't get caught by their stingers. They hurt" Bengali also instructed, as he headed to the Stingers flying above began shooting at the 2 Cats.

Bengali raised his Hammer in the air and began to swing it, he used the hammer to propel him forward and he flew through the air. He flew directly into an oncoming stinger. Bengali crashing into the stinger caused it to start falling back. Bengali continued to hit the stinger with the hammer breaking through to its insides. Bengali then swung the Hammer and ricocheted himself off 3 stingers.

The stinger that Bengali had broken through had hit the ground. It wasn't moving. But if one were to look close they would see that it was repairing itself. The damage Bengali inflicted was almost completely repaired.

Stinger after stinger landed on the ground and targeted both Buddha and Bengali. The went from shooting with their stingers from the air to landing and confronting the Cats and facing them in hand to hand combat. As the Stingers landed their helmets raised off their heads and went to their backs and slowly became one with their skin.

"Could have warned me their skin was made of metal", Buddha yelled to Bengali through the chaos. "Not that I'm complaining but it just would have been information nice to know going in." Buddha said as he struck a stinger in the face with both ends of his sectional staff while spinning and kicking another off of their feet. This caused the stinger to fire and striking another stinger.

"Aw, You paws hurt" Bengali questioned Buddha as he fought off the attacks of the Stingers.

Buddha couldn't believe what he was seeing and what he was fighting. These stingers were unrelenting. For every one he knocked down, 1 more would land and 2 more would get up. Even in the middle of all this all he could think about was the Star of Thundera. If Bengali had it, where was it.

"So the Star!" Buddha said to Bengali through the fighting.

Bengali answered. "It's in good hands" as he whipped the objects hanging from his Hammer up to in front of the Hammer, striking it and shooting an rail of energy destroying the stingers that were in its path.

Buddha fought his way through this biomechanical nightmare. The eyes of these stingers were cold. There was nothing there. They were just doing what they were told and even their lives meant nothing. Their individual meaning was meaningless. Explosions began to increase around Buddha. One of these Stingers was getting awfully close.

He looked up and this Stinger was different then the rest. He was larger and seemed determined.

"Watch out", Bengali yelled. " That is their leader. That is The Stinger!" Bengali exclaimed.

The Stinger began to land and looked directly at Buddha. His helmet raised and went behind him just like rest when they landed but this one did something else. The thorax of The Stinger spread apart and The Stinger put out his arms connecting it to the thorax. The Stingers arms began to glow green and upon them were giant cannons. He began to open fire on Buddha.

Buddha was able to avoid being hit by using other stingers as his shield, rocking behind them and pushing them in its path.

Bengali raised the Hammer of Thundera and slammed it to the ground causing the ground to explode in a path until it reached The Stinger and then the ground raised and knocked the Stinger back. Buddha seeing this quickly took advantage of this and while The Stinger was in the air jumped on top of him repeatedly striking him with the claws of his sectional staff. When they landed Buddha jumped off of him kicking him in the face.

Bengali pulled his Hammer back and swung it forward. A blue energy beam flew from the Hammer striking the Stinger and pushing it back into the Rocks of the Mountain. Buddha threw his sectional staff into the rocks above The Stinger triggering a rockslide. The Fire Rocks slide down exploding and slowly covering The Stinger.

Buddha and Bengali both came close to the area that The Stinger was covered in fire rocks and they heard them began to move and saw The Stinger start to pull his way from the rubble.

"No way" Buddha said as he saw the rocks move.

"It's impossible" Bengali said looking at the falling rocks.

They both then stopped. If The Stinger was going to get out from under those rocks they were going to have the upper hand. They were going to be ready for him. The other Stingers have been defeated and are in repair mode, they have bought themselves some time.

Bengali gripped the Hammer of Thundera tight and Buddha moved his sectional staff in a ready position waiting to strike.

They then felt the earth shake below them. The ground trembled wildly then out from it shot the robot known as The Driller.

The Driller appeared from below the ground and looked directly at The Stinger.

"Rampager: Stinger = severely damaged. Return to hive. The Driller instructed.

The wings of the Stinger began to flap and he began to fly away. The Driller turned to Bengali and Buddha and stared them down. The Driller stood there staring at the 2 before acting. He brought himself closer to Bengali and Buddha and then dropped his head.

Bengali stood with the Hammer of Thundera in front of him ready to release an energy burst from the powerful weapon and Buddha stood ready to strike at whatever moved. The Driller then moved forward like he was about to try to strike Bengali and Buddha but he quickly dropped his head to the ground and disappeared into the earth.

Buddha looked and Bengali and said, "I think we won" as he saw the fallen stringers beginning to stand and wings starting to flap.

"No, they can not be allowed to share what they know or saw" Bengali said as he stood lowering his head an d raising the Hammer of Thundera high in the air. The Hammer began to glow and the mountains themselves began to move. Everything began to shake and Buddha looked and saw that all around catapults had began to become visible. As did guns and cannons. Great walls grew protecting the outside reaches of the land from anything happening within it. The entire mountain changed from a mountain to a heavily protected fortress. The weapons all began firing at once completely destroying every Stinger that was around Fire Rock Mountain. Leaving nothing.

Bengali swung the Hammer propelling him forward where he grabbed Buddha and they both stopped at the entrance of the Fortress at Fire Rock Mountain.

It was then Buddha finally understood. He thought that Bengali was hiding in the mountains not wanting to be found. He thought he wanted nothing to do with a city that turned his back on his people. Both Tigers and Masons. But Bengali wasn't hiding at all. Bengali had been stationed at the Fire Rock Mountains, protecting them. Not just protecting the area from danger, but protecting each and every cat and species on Third Earth from the dangers of the Fire Rocks and Thundranium. He spent his life building and maintaining a structure to save citizens of a kingdom that banished him. Bengali is and always was a true Thundercat.

"So if you could do that all this time, why did you wait?" Buddha asked.

"I never had to set my security alarm when I'm home" Bengali replied.

"What do you think that was about?" Buddha questioned.

"There is only one reason to send Stingers to Third Earths's largest Thundranium deposit. That's to mine Fire Rock. Stingers are the only beings on Third Earth equipped to last long periods of time being exposed to Thundranium. Mumm-ra is planning on doing something that he and other before him had feared. Mumm-ra must be working on a way to weaponize Thundranium. If he succeeds, not only will it mean certain death for whatever cats are left on Third Earth, but also all other residents of the planet." Bengali explained.

"This whole mountain, all the defenses, all run on Thundranium. It is at full power at all times and the destructive power of this energy is immeasurable. If the Blacksmith of an ancient time was able to figure out a way to turn Thundranium into a energy and a weapon, so I know it can be done. That's why I know it must never be done." Bengali said.

"What about this place" Buddha asked.

Bengali then raised the Hammer of Thundera one more time and the landscape began to change once again. This time revealing even more weapons throughout the mountain range.

"This place will be safe" Bengali said confidently.

Bengali the said, "I will tell you all you need to know of the Star of Thundera but now, I think it's time the Blacksmith return to the Hall of Omens."

END OF EPISODE

(Find photos, bios and more information about your favorite characters, vehicles, landscapes, and more at the Hall of Omens "Save Thundercats" Campaign Facebook page - SaveThundercats)


End file.
